battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Assault Veteran
Assault Vets are a step up from Grunts. They are unarmored, like any infantry, but they have a machine gun that can pierce light vehicles, like Recons. The sheer volume of fire means that Assault veterans can easily tear up nearly any unit with the exception of fast and high flying aircraft with ease in Battalion Wars, even at great distances. In Battalion Wars II, the Assault veterans' damage was lowered down as well as accuracy, but they were still capable of devastating clustered infantry and do reasonable damage against vehicles when given enough time. Like Flame Veterans, an Assault Vet's weapon runs on a heat system. The gun starts off firing very slowly, but soon builds up momentum to outpace most automatic weaponry. The only downside is that if the weapon overheats, it becomes unable to fire until it completely cools down, resetting the fire rate. Countries's Descriptions Western Frontier The belt-fet H-70 heavy-caliber machine gun is capable of supplying up to 260 rounds per minute. In spite of efforts to reduce recoil vibration, sustained use can leave even the most seasoned veterans teeth chattering for days. Tundran Territories The heavy-weight Kasparov KA-600 is the KA-57's big brother. The veteran units assigned to this weapon sport reinforced helmets to protect them from the characteristically weighty ejected round casings. Solar Empire Only infantry who have performed great deeds in battle see their PlasRifles replaced with a Hi-Frequency Plasma Beam Emitter. This weapon fires a focused cutting plasma so fine it can split the hairs on an enemy grunt's head. Anglo Isles The gas-operated .44 "Grump" gun is equally suited to magazine or belt-fed munitions. Veteran operators favor the former, with magazines better suited to keeping ammunition clean. Anglo infantrymen can find themselves on a charge for carrying dirty rounds. Xylvania (Minigun Veteran) The water-jacket cooled "Barrel Organ" Spanzow minigun fires at 1,200 rounds per minute. The distinctive noise it generates has lent it the nickname "Vlad's Buzz Saw". Iron Legion Sophisticated clockwork mechanisms constructed by Legion engineers allowed a remarkable rate of fire for Streykar infantrymen, their workmanship unsurpassed even today. Antique models recoverd by Xylvanians are often dismantled to be used in timepieces. Trivia * The Western Frontier's H-70 Machine Gun (originally named M-70 in the first game) is based on the U.S. M60 Machine Gun. * The Tundran Territories' Kasparov KA-600 is based on the Kalashnikov RPK, although its Magazine placement is on top of the gun, while the name of its designer/manufacturer comes from Garry Kasparov. * The Xylvanian's Spanzow Minigun is based on the MG 08 while its nickname comes from the MG 42. *The Anglo Isles's .44 "Grump" gun is almost exactly the same as the British Bren light machine gun used during World War II. * The Frontier Assault Veteran is a parody of fictional macho soldiers wielding large and heavy machine guns. * Although it is said that the Xylvanian and Iron Legion Assault veterans have an incredibly high rate of fire and that the Solar Empire's Assault Veteran's weapon is incredibly accurate, the weapons have the same rate of fire and accuracy as any of the other nations in BWII. * The Assault Veteran of the Solar Empire in the first Battalion Wars fired long streams of energy beams. The beams themselves were not subject to spreading out over distance, meaning Solar Assault veterans had the longest range of any infantry unit. * In the first Battalion Wars, a computer-controlled Xylvanian Assault Veteran fired bullets at a much faster rate and much better accuracy than the Assault Veterans of any other faction- possibly a homage to the unit's name, the "Minigun Veteran". Yet, in the second Campaign Bonus, it is revealed that a player-controlled Minigun Veteran fires exactly the same as any other Assault Veteran, with the only difference being the noise the weapon emits as it is fired. * Interestingly, player-controlled Assault Veterans don't reload their weapons, but only let it cool down should it overheat. Computer-controlled veterans stop to perform a reload animation after firing for a certain amount of time. Also, their bullet accuracy is far greater than a player-controlled veteran, with the cost of a supreme fire rate over the player. Category:Units Category:Infantry Units